my ending to 'transform heartache to courage'
by Baka14
Summary: well its my own little conclusion to the episode, it may suck so just send reveiws of how to make it better


**Summary: Inu-Yasha and Kagome in a tragic fight but later tuns to a preety good scene.**

Ok, this is my first story and im open for some tips from you story pros my e-mail address isemeralddragoninuyasha send some advice for me to read to accually get to be a better writer. It won't let me put yahoo on there so its at yahoo dot com.

My story starts out, well im not sure though lets just say..., with Kagome in class, say algebra II, she has absolutely no idea how to do it because she was, you know with Inu-Yasha and the others in the feudal era fighting Naraku's offspring ...something and she was almost fully taken over, but Inu-Yasha had got just at the right time and so forth you've probably seen the episode, and i'm going to start off after when Inu-Yasha and Kagome cuddled up on the grasstogether and so here it goes.

**In algebra II**

"Miss kagome, would you like to tell us the answer to this problem i have written."said her teacher. She stared at the problem for a few minutes with adark shade of crimson red on her faceand then the teacher called on Hojo. He answered it without a second thought, she was emmbarassed, her face turned 3 shades of red,with all the eyes on her and she just put her head down on the desk and started to hit it repetedly.

**At kagomes home **

Ms. hirigashi asked, "so how was your day at school today?" Kagome had thought of how she had froze up when the teacher had called on her but she just simply said "Fine." Then a few minutes later her mother called her down to give her the things she was taking to inuyasha and the others, such as ramen for inuyasha, candy for shippo, shampoo and soap for her and sango, and deoderant for miroku. ( think of wearing long sleeved clothes all day in a hot sun and your a guy, no offence guys, but youd smell)She put all the things in her big yellow bookbag and went to the well and then she thought about what all had happened yesterday.

**----Flashback----**

"Inu-Yasha do you really care so much forKikyou... that you had to run after her,"said Kagome hesitantly. "You know that i do still care for her onlya small bit,and i did love her once but since i almost lost you kagome,... i won't ever leave you like i did because i care..for you." But anyway they sat there silently for a while just thinking. Inu-Yasha was thinking about what had happened and how could he have been so stupid to leave Kagome there without any protection, eccept for Sango and Miroku but they were, as usual, doing their usual thing, Miroku rubbing her butt andher slapping him. But Kagome thinking of how she could have had all thatbitterness torwards to Inu-Yasha and Kikyou, she knew she could never hate Inu-Yasha because she loves him deeply. And so they sat for the rest of the afternoon thinking still cuddled sorta like.

**Later, near 6 p.m. in the flashback**

They had both got up and started to walk back to camp and Kagome had shivered,"here you needit more than i do," she took it greatfully"Inu-Yasha wouldn't you be cold since you gave me your coat," Kagome said, "Im not, but you take it because you lookfreezing, and you might catch a cold." And so they walked back and they ate some dinner but like always Inu-Yasha has to eat like a pig everyone hade got as much of the food they wanted and gave the rest to Inu-Yasha. After dinner Inu-Yasha walked Kagome to the tree that he always goes to and they sat there for quite a while until inu-yasha spoke," Kagome i know you think i still love kikyo but the truth is...Ilikenoloveyou...i cant explain it, of how i feel for you," kagome sat there a bit shoked but she knew what he was trying to say the whole time, it was that he loved her and not kikyo and through those next few minutes she ran through her mind all the times her left her for kikyo and the times she saw him with her, but now she had the answer she had only hoped he had for her and she was happy in herself for that she loved him too and she just reached over andhugged him tight around hisneck and he just willingly gave in, they sat there a while just hugging each other.

_k this will be it for now sry i hope you like it here is the **disclaimer: i don't own inu-yasha or any of the other characters im only writing a story about them thats it.**_


End file.
